Passenger airline comfort amenities often include seat features that provide adjustability and cushioning of the seat as well as seat positions for various types of activities that can include reading, eating, napping, watching videos, playing games, and working. Privacy is typically enhanced by adding partitions between suites, and in some cabin layouts dividing the seating class into a plurality of individual passenger suites. Suite features conventionally take the form of audio/video equipment, working and dining tables, stowage and lighting.